


Elemental Twilight

by Doodledore



Series: Elementals [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Elementals, F/M, Fire, Magic, Other, Witch Bella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodledore/pseuds/Doodledore
Summary: Bella is a witch that botched her first spell. Watch as her and her mysterious friend deal face the inhabitants of Forks





	Elemental Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pinky Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219463) by [MarztheIncredible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarztheIncredible/pseuds/MarztheIncredible). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

 

A Beginner’s Mistake and a Trip

 

Growing up with a Mom like Renee is interesting. She's erratic and eccentric, getting her involved in all sorts of things, even though they usually only last a few weeks at most. But this fad was different.

A few weeks ago, Renee had taken 8-year-old Bella to a New Age store. The two had purchased a few books, gems stones, and incense. While Renee had given up on it after three weeks, Bella had not. She had been interested by the books she got and decided to become a witch, while researching different branches of Paganism and different religions.

This led to her current situation. With her being the responsible one in her family, she had to mature fast, meaning she never really had a friend her age. So, she decided to do a spell to attract a friend.

Being the newbie she was, she found a spell (more of a ritual) someone else had made that included writing a runic circle and speaking in a language she didn't know (specifically Latin).

So here she was, standing in a circle of runes and candles, reciting the words on the paper in her hand, and throwing herbs into the bowl of fire at her feet. She expected that nothing would happen when she did and that maybe she'd make a friend in the neighborhood or at school next week.

She did not expect a little girl to appear in front of her. At first, she is the same size as her, with red hair and eyes. But then she changes, while still small, she ages two years, her hair turns black, and her eyes turn blue. Her skin lightens to match Bella's, but she has a blush in her cheeks.

Bella blinks in shock, "…what? What just happened? Who are you?"

"You summoned me. I suppose I am your friend," the girl answers.

Bella was confused, "I was trying to attract a friend, not summon one. And I meant how did you do that? You changed!"

The girl shook her head and calmly replied, "No you spell was to make a friend of fire. You are female, I prefer the female form while my counterpart prefers the male form. So, I appeared. I changed my appearance to appear similar to you."

Accepting that answer, but still confused, Bella asked, "Okay, I get blending in. But why did you appear like that in the first place? What do you mean counterpart?"

"Apart from age, that is what my physical form looks like when I manifest it. I am fire and shadows; my kind call me Dark Fire. My features are the color of fire, my skin was white because that is the accepted tone of this land, allowing me to blend in with others. My counterpart is the other fire, that of the light times."

Bella thought this over, she obviously preformed the spell wrong.

"Oh, so you aren’t human. But you're my friend? What's your name?"

The girl smiled. "No, I'm not human, many call my kind Elementals. And yes, I'm your friend. We could have ignored your spell, but I like interacting with humanity every now and again. I've told you my name, but while here and among humans, you may call my Corvina."

"Corvina? That's a strange name."

Corvina smiles again, "Yes, but it is one I found recently and liked."

With that Bella nod and starts cleaning up her spell.

"Alright, one more question. What do we do now?"

Laughing, "Well I'll create an identity, and find a place nearby to live. After that, you introduce me to your parents, and we be friends."

And that's how it began. Corvina created an identity for a Corvina Ignacia Craven and found a house a street over. She created a persona for a mother that Renee approved of. Corvina's identity was two years older than Bella so they didn't attend school together, but they met after school and did homework together. They soon became strong friends.  

* * *

Many years had passed since Bella's botched spell. In those years, Corvina and Bella grew close. Corvina began to mentor Bella in the ways of magic, starting with explaining where her spell had gone wrong. The two spent almost all their time together, going so far as to Corvina joining Bella on some of her trips to see her father.

But now things were changing, Renee had remarried and wanted to travel, so Bella was going to move in with her father: Charlie. As her friend, Corvina was going with her. She would not be living with the Swans. As a college student, only taking online courses, she was able to move where ever she wanted. (This had the added benefit of no longer needing to maintain a false parent). She would be moving into a house in Forks, one that was conveniently across the street from the Swan residence.

The two friends were taking a road trip, rather than a plane. The two had few belongings, but it was easier driving Corvina's green PT Cruiser than leaving it somewhere or trying to ship it. Charlie was worried about them but understood that this was the more logical course of action. What he didn't know, was that the two didn't leave when they said they did. Bella's parents assumed that the girls would be stopping at night to sleep. However, Corvina did not require sleep, so she could drive while Bella got the rest she needed. This allowed them to shave a whole day off their trip. Luckily, Renee and Phil had left Thursday night to head to Florida, assuming the girls would be leaving the next morning. The girls stayed home for another day, without Bella's parents knowing.

That morning the girls had breakfast then readied the car for the trip. It was already packed with their belongings, so they only added some snacks and a cooler full of water bottles for Bella. At 7 AM the two drove to the gas station to fill up the tank and a emergency gallon they put in the back. Once that was done, Bella got behind the wheel and put an open water in the cup holder next to her. Corvina was in the passenger seat with a map and a written route with all their planned stops and a note with locations of rest stops with bathrooms, incase Bella couldn't wait until their next planned stop.

Corvina cycled through radio stations, trying to find something decent to listen to while Bella drove through Phoenix, heading towards the highway. She found a classic rock station playing _Soundgarden_ just as Bella took the left turn onto I-10 W, the Papago Freeway.

Merging onto the 4-lane freeway, "We're just staying on this road right?"

"Yeah, we stay on Route 10 West until our we need to stop for gas, so you can get into the second lane," Corvina replies as she cracks open the sun roof. Despite it being 50°F outside, the sun made the car warm and stuffy. The sunroof let in enough air to keep things comfortable, for now.

Bella merges just as they pass the crazy intersection where I-10, I-17, and US 60 meet.

As they drive through the city, passing rows of houses, the girls start singing along to the radio.

All too soon the view turns to desert and the road loses a lane.

Two hours go by, spent singing along to songs they know, trying to stay upbeat.

Bella quickly glances around, "How much farther to our first stop?"

Glancing at the map and her notes, "We're about 2 hours from Cabazon, where we're supposed to fill the gas tank."

Frowning, "Then we need to stop somewhere, the coffee's hit and I need to pee."

"Alright let me look," Noticing they are passing US- 60 again, she looks at her notes. "In a few miles you can get off exit 19. There's a gas station there, unless you want to pullover and squat somewhere."

Bella snorts, but keeps driving. Pulling of at exit 19, she takes to rights, and pulls up at the gas station.

"Do you want to fill up here?"

Covina shakes her head, "No, the next stop has food and gas, might as well do it there, or we'd have to stop somewhere else sooner for gas."

Bella nods and gets out to use the bathroom. When she returns, she digs around the back seat, and pulls out a box of cassette tapes. Getting back behind the wheel, she hands Corvina the box.

"Can you put the first one in?"

Corvina opens the box and pulls out a tape; the box holds the first Harry Potter book audio cassettes. She finds the first one and puts it in, as Bella pulls out of the lot and heads back towards I-10.

They pass more desert before passing through farmland and a city, changing the tapes every half hour. Soon they pass mountains and at 11:30, near their first gas stop.

"Get into the right lane, we want to take exit 104."

Bella listens and takes the right turn, following the curve of the road into another right, before turning left into the rest stop. She parks in front of the Panda Express and the two head inside for lunch.

Corvina doesn't need to eat, which is why she didn't bring any snacks for herself. But when around other humans, she eats so as to not draw attention to herself.  Bella orders some black pepper chicken, white rice, and strawberry lemonade, while Corvina gets the broccoli beef, brown rice, and matcha milk tea. When they finish, they fill the gas tank and discuss the next leg of their journey.

Corvina takes out the map and points to the roads as she talks, "We're going to stay on I-10 West for a while, before taking exit 77C to CA-210 West, which turns into I-210 West. We have to take a few turns to get onto I-5 North, which will lead us to our next gas stop."

Bella nods, "I'm guessing there's a rest stop along the way for a bathroom break?"

"Yeah. Our next stop is at exit 309, so if you need to stop before then and you see a rest stop go ahead. But I'll find one if you don't see one when you need it."

Bella drives on and turns right off exit 77C in Redlands. In Pasadena, she takes 26A to stay on I-210 W. They are south of Santa Clarita when they turn left off exit 1A onto I-5 N.

By the time they reach the other end of Santa Clarita and nearing Gorman when Bella begins looking for a rest stop with a bathroom. She sees a sign for gas, so she takes exit 202 and stops at the Chevron for the bathroom.

When she gets back in the car she turns to Corvina, "When should we reach the next stop?"

"We should get there at about 5 or 6, so another 2 hours or so. Do you want me to drive there?"

Bell shakes her head. "No, I can make it there, just let me grab a granola bar. You can take over When we leave there."

After Bella finishes her snack, she straps in and pulls back onto their route. After another hour, the sun is starting to set.

By the time they reach their exit in Kettleman City it's dark out. It's getting cold, so they close the sun roof and turn the heat on low.

Corvina looks around, "Bella, you need to be careful here. It's a liminal space. I'm going to walk you to the bathroom and then we'll grab some food. But I don't want you to eat it until we get gas and are back on the road. We want to be quick, or you could be stuck here until morning."

Bella isn't scared, Corvina is strongest at night and won't let anything harm her, but she doesn't want to be stuck here either. So she follows Corvina to the restrooms. When she's finished, Corvina walks her back to the car and gets behind the wheel. She goes through the Mc Donald's Drive though, and them gets gas. Wanting to get on the road as quickly as possible. It probably would have been okay for Bella to eat in the car, but she didn't want to take any chances.

The stop didn't take long, so they were back on the road by 6.

"You can eat now and can put in the tapes for the next book when you're done."

Corvina drives through the dark, seeing far more than what is illuminated by the headlights. Bella doesn't ask for them to stop, so she drives until she reaches their next gas stop around midnight. She takes exit 601 and takes 3 rights into the Chevron. She walks Bella into the store, so she can use the bathroom. When she's finished, she walks her back and fills the gas tank.

Once back in the car, "You can go to sleep if you want, I'm just going to keep driving until we need gas."

"Alright, wake me if something happens."

Bella puts her seat back and Corvina turns the radio down. She then heads back on to I-5 N and keeps driving, only stopping at exit 98 around 5 AM for gas.

By the time Bella wakes around 8, they're nearing Portland.

"How much longer till our next stop? I need to use the bathroom."

"Half an hour, we're going to stop at a Pancake house for breakfast then get gas. Can you wait until then?"

"Yeah, I should be fine." She turns up the radio, finding a pop channel and grabbing the bottle of iced tea Corvina bought at one of the gas stations.

They get off at exit 295 and drive around Portland, going up SW 26th Way towards the Pancake House.

After breakfast, they grab gas at the Fred Meyer Fuel Center up the road. Bella then gets back on I-5 N around 10:30 and heads towards Forks.

Around two hours later, they take exit 88 and turn onto US-12 W. Half an hour later, Bella starts looking for a rest stop.

After turning left to stay on US-12, she sees a sign for a Shell station of the next exit in Elma. Once finished, she decides to fill the half full tank now, instead on in Forks. Back on the road by 1, she starts the last leg of their journey.

When they take the right onto US-101, Bella starts to get nervous, knowing she's close to Charlie's. Corvina tries to calm her down and finds a classical music station on the radio. It doesn't help that she slept through the change from desert and city to this green landscape. When they reach the stretch of road along the water, Bella really starts to get nervous.

"Bella pull over. You're stressing out and we don't need you to crash this close to our destination."

Bella was about to argue, when she realized she was right. She pulled over and they switched seats. Corvina reached in her purse and pulled out a silver charm in the shape of a star. "Here, hold this. It should help you a little."

Grabbing, Bella tried to breathe slowly and went into a meditative state. Corvina let her stay that way until they reached the edge of Forks, then she nudged her enough for her to start slowly coming back to herself.

Of course, when she realized where they were, she started to get nervous again, but at a much more manageable level. It was 3 PM on Sunday when they reached the city and turned onto the road their houses were on.

Luckily, Corvina had found a house right across from the Swan residence. As she pulled into her driveway, she saw Charlie come out of his house.

The girls got out of the car as Charlie walked across the street to them.

"Hey girls! You have any problems on your way?" He asked, walking towards Bella.

"There was a little construction on the way, but nothing that caused a problem." Corvina replied.

"Good, good. Do you girls need any help?"

"It's alright Dad, I'm good, I didn't bring much."

"Thank you, Charlie, but I've got it. I was going to most of it after dinner."

He nods, "Alright. I was going to order pizza for us all, is that alright?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect. But I want to shower first, we've been in the car for hours."

"No problem Bells. You head on in, I'll get it in 2 hours."

With that the girls started to move their thing to their respective houses. And took a shower.

 

* * *

 

Trip can be viewed [here](https://roadtrippers.com/map?a2=t!19359081&lat=47.91511405690184&lng=-124.11352325006789&utm_campaign=trip&utm_medium=share&utm_source=copy&z=8.73601389295172). 

**Author's Note:**

> The road trip was created with the help of a friend from discord.


End file.
